Koga and Aneko's Dream
by Aero Tendo
Summary: This is a side story that I got an idea based on the So the Drama chapter in the Kagraku story. This is based on Kouga and Aneko. I didn't include it as a following chapter because it is mostly a long fluff piece, meaning they KISS! Enjoy!


**Koga and Aneko's Dream**

Short Story by Aero Tendo 

(This is a dream that Koga and Aneko have while under the tree.)

Koga fell asleep first with his arms around Aneko, feeling the warmth of her on top of him. He felt so warm and somehow just right with her next to him like this and when his eyes closed he fell into a dream.

Aneko fell asleep only a few moments after she saw his eyes close, snuggling close and enjoying the smell, the warmth of his strong body against hers. She felt so perfect and happy against him, wishing that she could always be like this with him.

Within Koga's dream he awoke in the very area where they'd first fallen together and laid eyes upon each other. Only this time he was standing with her appearing across from him only a few moments later.

Aneko felt like she was flying, or was it falling? She couldn't tell but it was quite a rush and somehow she knew her destination would put her back in the arms of the man that she loved. When she arrived, she felt like the just appeared through some kind of portal where she was back where she'd met Koga and when she saw Koga standing there, her heart leaped with joy.

Koga looks around quickly and sees that there is no one around, not even his nose picked up the scent of anyone or anything around and yet his nose could pick up Aneko's scent as if she was right against his nose. Which in reality, she practically was but Koga didn't understand that since he was asleep. Koga takes a step towards Aneko and says, "Aneko…? Is that you?"

Aneko looks at Koga as her feelings of love grew with every heartbeat that she had, with every moment that she looked at him. She slowly swished her tail behind her and when Koga motioned towards her and called out her name, she jumped for joy at him! She knew he was real at that moment and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly for dear life as she cried out, "Koga! It is me!" Aneko feel Koga's arms wrap around her slowly and tenderly and she laid her cheek against his shoulder.

Koga was surprised when Aneko cried out and wrapped her arms around him, but her words comforted him and after a few moments his face softened, which was something that he rarely allowed anyone to see because he had to always be the tough one. He knew she couldn't see his face as he saw her laying her cheek upon his shoulder and wondered when he wrapped his arms around her waist but then decided it wasn't worth worrying about as he kissed her head before kissing her upon her head and drawing her closer to him, feeling the warmth. Koga couldn't ever remember feeling this warm; it was as if the warmth went right through his body and straight through to his very heart and soul.

Aneko very softly purred against Koga as she slowly rubbed her cheek against Koga's shoulder before she moved her head to look up and see the peaceful expression upon his face that was mirrored into her own heart and soul. She moves a little and very slowly presses her lips against his, and feels the immediate and gentle response that she hoped for, which was him kissing her back and a gentle squeeze of her with his strong wolf arms. Aneko never wanted this wonderful, warm kiss to ever end as she could feel his very breath upon her face and her tail slowly swished at just the tip before coming to a standstill.

Koga felt Aneko's soft lips press to his and without any hesitation, he returns in kind with a deep, loving kiss. A kiss that came straight from his heart as he gently squeezes her within his arms and draws her closer with his hands caressing over her back. He parts his lips and slides his tongue forth to brush over her lips and after a moment he can feel her lips parting to meet his tongue with hers until she invites his tongue into her mouth, where they kiss slowly and passionately.

Without even knowing how, they both realize together that their kiss was more than just a mere kiss. This was a kiss that transcended everything. It went farther than the boundaries of space and time, even further than the boundaries of any dimension. It was symbol of their love that they felt for each other. Theirs was a love that connected them spiritually to each other, for they were soul mates in the truest sense of the word.

Slowly Aneko moves her hands to the sides of Koga's face and caresses them, feeling the strength and hardness of having to always be a protector and never showing any kind of weakness that an enemy might exploit and use to their advantage. However, she knew that for once, his barriers were completely down and she could feel the true being that he was.

Aneko's heart beat faster at the thought of anyone trusting her so completely, allowing her to be able touch more than what Koga would ever share with even the closest of people. She realized also that her own barriers were down just the same and every little bit of her was open for him if he so desired with her heart beating more when she felt him exploring her just as he was exploring ever fiber of her being.

Koga slowly lets his hands roam over Aneko's back even as somehow during the course of their kissing, which was far beyond anything he had ever felt when kissing any woman before, a special and very magical connection. Normally such a thing would have frightened or at the very least made him draw back, but in this instance Koga felt not only that this was the right thing but it made him draw closer.

When Koga felt Aneko's hands upon his face, he realized that their connection had become an unbreakable bond and that all her barriers, the ones that people develop and put up to protect oneself throughout the course of life were completely down. He felt his own were down and knew she was reaching out to know him, just as he was reaching forth to explore and become more closer to this woman before him.

While their tongues danced, their lips pressed more firmly upon each other's which only fueled the fires that were growing, burning ever so greater with every moment and with the enhanced senses of this dream state the feelings were ever so more greater. This was still nothing compared to the way their very souls reached out to each other, completing the other without realizing it as they explored each other.

It has been said by many people over the centuries that one would never find their perfect love, that it was an illusion but in this case they both knew that was something people said to make others feel good when the one they loved let them down somehow. All those people had found their love-mates but not their true soul mates for that was more rare than winning the lottery for 100 years straight every time one entered. In fact, the more the people there were, the more the odds were against finding both one's love mates and soul mates. In the case of Koga and Aneko, those odds had finally settled to where they had succeeded where very few had done before. Now that they had found each other, they would not, could not be ever parted, even if something were to ever happen to their physical bodies.

Koga was very aware of everything that Aneko was, and what she was doing. He could smell her scent, which only made him love her even more. Koga could feel her warmth, the soft but strong body of hers from years of running and tough training that he grew to know of as their minds, hearts and very souls were coming together in a perfect fit. He accepted everything that happened to her, and took it upon himself to become there even though he hadn't been truly there which made it all the more special to her for the effort that she knew he was trying to do.

The corners of Aneko's eyes started to become watery, and it wasn't long before tears of happiness streaked down her cheeks to drip off her chin and onto her chest since the two of them were so close to each other now. She couldn't stop the tears and on some level, she didn't want to stop them because that would mean denying the feelings she felt for Koga and knew she didn't want to ever deny Koga or herself anything about how they felt. She could smell Koga's scent and knew that it would forever be a part of her memory even if they were apart, she would have that scent and it would be as fresh then to her then as it was this very moment.

With Aneko's hands still upon his face, she felt tears touch her fingers not more than a moment after hers started and she knew that he felt the same as she did. Even as Koga dived into her life, her memories to become not only one with her memories but to share his as well with her so that she knew everything he did, nothing held back, nothing asked if she didn't want to touch any of it and she so very did. Aneko couldn't but help feel that she'd found the rarest form of unity, the legendary love-soul where one's unity went beyond mere spiritual connection and physical, but emotionally and mentally they connected as well and this made her even more happier still.

Even as they were every bit aware of each other, they were aware of the way their clothes felt and the way the surroundings were. They were aware of the way the field that they'd been in had changed from daytime to nighttime with the weather slowly changing as well. The two didn't care what form the surrounding area took however, just as long as it didn't break the unity that they had discovered within each other. With each passing moment of their kiss, the day that which had become nighttime started to become daytime with the grassy field now covered in snow and though neither had moved much the snow was deep without either one of them being covered in snow on any part of their body.

In the dream world where they lived this most magical of kisses, they could feel each other's heart as it beat within their chests. The hearts seemed to draw at each other with every beat, yearning to become closer until the time when their hearts could become as one. Something started to happen very slowly, it felt to each of them as if their hearts were beating in sync as they drew closer to each other until it felt as if their hearts would leap from their chests.

Surprisingly their hearts didn't burst from their chests as it felt instead their hearts merged into one heart, beating large and complete now while their bodies started to take a soft white-yellow glow, becoming a gentle radiance that would light up the night that surrounded them and somehow all the snowflakes that surrounded them in the air seemed to come to a freeze in the spot as if to watch them glow in curiosity.

The two of them started to glow more brightly, until the night seemed to become day with them both becoming the very sun for that dream world, yet the snow didn't melt at all for they stayed still in the air and refracted the light that shined down upon them. Sparkling like little diamonds in the air around them for their bright, yet soft light danced like a flame around them.

With each beat of their united heart, their glow seemed to surround them until they became beings of living, moving white-yellow light, which seemed to melt towards each other which would have been impossible had they been their normal flesh and blood selves. As the two beings of living light flowed towards each other, their features seemed to become blurred, almost as if they were linking with each other like a giant jigsaw puzzle and becoming a state of one being in which they complemented each other's strengths and weaknesses. As they met more closely, it seemed as if his strengths became hers as hers became his, filling in the holes of their weaknesses until they simply vanished as lines would in a jigsaw to eliminate the lines and form a smooth, polished picture of perfection. Had anyone else been within the dream that Aneko and Koga shared, they would have been amazed at the sight before him or her. What happened next was a vision of not just Koga and Aneko kissing anymore, the vision of the one being that they could become if they were as one in reality.

Even with the unique being's eyes closed it knew what it looked like for this was what it had always known it would be. It had long perfect, flowing hair that seemed to dance in the stillness surrounding it as if floating towards the ground very slowly.

Upon the head was the headband that Koga usually wore with the color untouched yet softly illuminated in the glow of its owner. The face had the appearance of Koga's strong features with a softness to the face that spoke of Aneko's gentle female features. When the being slowly opened its eyes, they revealed one green eye and one blue eye with each eye color coming from Aneko and Koga. The face slowly and very lovingly smiled in such a way that it would put the Mona Lisa's smile to shame as it radiated the love that Koga and Aneko shared as one being.

The glowing being was dressed in a warrior's outfit with the fur that Koga usually had covered in a soft, glowing silver metal with strange yellow etchings that if could be read spoke of "Unity Armor." The body was tall as Koga with a strength and power hidden within for the arms were powerful looking but spoke of extra strength as if it was hiding it within the look that women usually held. The rest of the body was decidedly male in appearance with the only other thing of note was that there were two tails, one of a vixen and one of a wolf's and they danced around each other in the air as if happy to see each other.

The being slowly turned its head left and right as if looking at the frozen snowflakes in the air, taking in the sight so peacefully. The being softly spoke in a voice that was of neither gender, "Amazing…" before looking down at the ground and then something amazing happened as it closed its eyes. The very ground seem to vanish quickly like a wave rippling away from underneath the being's feet. Then all the clouds and everything else that made up the dream world until all that was remaining were the frozen snowflakes and the being.

The being slowly opened its eyes once more and looked at the snowflakes that hung frozen in the air and smiled once more as if approving of their presence. The snowflakes sparkle and twinkle in the dancing light coming off of the being before the being says, "I am… Koganeko." With those words the snowflakes suddenly started to move, dancing wildly in the air as if celebrating before they start to fly faster and faster around Koganeko very wildly before they suddenly fly out very far until they look like tiny, bright and sparkling stars in the darkness that was illuminated by Koganeko's light.

The snowflakes suddenly then came rushing at Koganeko and started to cover the whole body with the light shining through the holes of the snowflakes without Koganeko looking the least bit afraid. In fact, it appeared that Koganeko was welcoming what the snowflakes were doing even as it slowly made all the light fade until Koganeko couldn't be seen any more except as a large ball of snow which oddly enough still glowed.

The snowflakes changed until they became clear ice, showing Koganeko within still smiling before all the snowflakes start to peel and fly like butterflies off and take Koganeko with them flying away into nothingness as they sparkle and glow magically until there is nothing but pure darkness and that is when Koga and Aneko awake from their shared dream.

* * *

Well, I hope that you all enjoyed the little side story that I have written. This wasn't something that I had originally planned but after reading the chapter again sometime after I had posted it, I decided that the dream sequence was something that just HAD to be done. So, here it is! Whew! Please read and review! Oh, and for all my readers, Maybe... I will be using Koganeko later in my story at some point. I haven't decided where and when yet, but I will. It really depends on all you readers and the reviews I get.  



End file.
